


Dinah visits Oliver

by Ncredible



Series: Visiting Oliver in Prison [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: mention of Earth 2 Laurel Lance, post 6x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Dinah visits Oliver in prison to discuss Black Siren.





	Dinah visits Oliver

“Prisoner 4587, you have a visitor,” the guard says as he stands on the other side of my cell. 

I get up from my mattress slowly, my ribs still feeling the fight from the yard earlier today. I walk to my cell door and turn around and stick my hands out of the slot so that the guard can cuff me. I don’t know what I am going to tell Felicity or William about the black eye I have now. I know it still looks bad, but I can open the eye again. I don’t want William to worry more than he has to about the fact that I am in here. 

After being cuffed, the cell door opens up and the guard leads me to the visitor’s center. When we get to the visitor’s center the guard uncuffs me and re-cuffs me to the table. That is unusual the guards usually leave me un-cuffed when Felicity and William visit. A part of the deal I made with Agent Watson before I turned myself in. When Felicity and William visited I would be left uncuffed, but all other visitors I would be cuffed to the table. John didn’t mention visiting today, so I am left in the visitor center until my visitor comes into the room. When the door opens again I am surprised to see Dinah standing by the guard who escorts her to the table I am cuffed to. 

“What…” I start, but I fall silent with the look Dinah is giving me. 

“You’ll have fifteen minutes, D. If anything happens, you’re on your own,” the guard tells Dinah. 

“Thanks, Max, I owe you one.” Dinah tells him before he walks into the guard box and picks up a magazine and begins to read. 

“Dinah, what,” I try again.

“One minute,” Dinah says pulling out some sort of device of what I assume was Curtis’ making, “okay. We have total privacy for the next fifteen minutes, thank you, Curtis.” 

“What is going on?” I ask confused as to why Dinah was here with such precautions taken.

“I wanted to talk to you about, Black Siren.” Dinah says. 

I close my eyes not sure what she is expecting me to say. I don’t know what to feel about Black Siren, she isn’t Laurel. That Laurel is dead, but this Laurel, Black Siren, Quentin gave his life to save her. I know I can’t be the cause of Black Siren’s death, but I don’t know that I can be complicate in her death now. Dinah can have her revenge, but I don’t want to know beforehand. 

“What did you want to talk about? I don’t know where she is, Dinah. I’m not in a position to help find her either.” I tell her.

“I know where she is. She’s been staying in Quentin’s apartment since the funeral.” 

“Then what brings you here?” I ask again. 

“After Vincent…. Before she killed him, I said if it had been Felicity, you would have gone straight for her instead of saving the city. Watching you get led away in cuffs, I can’t pretend to think that’s true anymore. You always put the city before everything else. John told me about the League of Assassins and what you did for the city then. I just wanted to say I was sorry for assuming it was easy for you to let Vincent die.”

“This isn’t necessary, Dinah. I made my mistakes as well.”

“I don’t know if Black Siren deserves a second chance or if I can give her one entirely, but with Diaz still out there. Whatever Black Siren felt for Quentin was real and she’s hurting and seems intent on finding Diaz one way or another. Until then I won’t go after her, Oliver. Diaz needs to be off the streets and for now, I think everyone should be going after him.”

“Killing her won’t bring him back and it won’t make his death any easier to deal with, but I do believe she wants to do better. I hope it lasts longer than Diaz’s arrest, but I don’t know. Being in here without telling Felicity it’s proof that old habits die hard.” I tell her. 

“Killing Sonus didn’t help the guilt at watching Vincent die before the Particle Accelerator went off, but maybe letting Black Siren hunt down Diaz will help. Maybe letting her try to atone for her actions will be a better way to honor Vince than just killing her.” She bows her head and takes a deep breath as if to keep the tears from falling. 

“Do you really believe that?” daring not to hope to much that Dinah might be willing to drop her vendetta all together.

She looks up at me with her eyes shining with unshed tears, “I want to, but I don’t know.”

“I’ve regretting killing people after it happened. Not so much that first year on the island, but more than a few along the way. Even ones I didn’t feel I had a choice they still haunt me. Motivate me to try to be better. The one person I always thought I would regret having not killed was Malcolm. The truth is I might be happy he is finally dead but finding out I didn’t kill him after the Undertaking, I was relieved. Not because I didn’t think he deserved to die, but because in Tommy’s final moments I lied and told him Malcolm was still alive. In Tommy’s memory want to find a better way and I don’t think killing the guilty is that way. Laurel might not be able to ever make up for killing Vincent, but she could do some good trying to make up for it.”

“I think right now, I’m only willing to let her live as long as Diaz is out there.” 

“At the risk of being thought a hypocrite, killing her isn’t going to make you feel any less angry or hurt that Vincent is dead. It’s not going to change anything other than how you might see yourself.” I try to caution. 

“Maybe,” she gives, “but for now all I can give is a pass until Diaz is dead or in custody.” 

“I’m always here to talk, Dinah, if you need it.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to look into getting you out? Your eye doesn’t look very good. I can’t imagine fending off the guys you put in here every day is easy.” Dinah says after taking in the sight of eye.

“No. I made this deal for the team. Both teams. And I stand by my decision. I won’t let William deal with a father on the run. I wouldn’t be any more of a father to him on the run than I am in here.” I tell her flatly. John has asked a few times about an escape, but I won’t let this be in vain. 

Dinah grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, “if you need anything. Anything. Just say the word and I’ll make it happen. I owe, Oliver. We all do.”

“I’ll be okay. You can pay any debt you think you owe to me, by keeping the city safe. That is all I have wanted since coming home.” I tell her giving her hand a gently squeeze. 

“You got it,” she tells me and let’s go of my hand.

“Actually, there is one thing, can you or Felicity or John look in on Dinah Lance, last I heard she was living in Central City. Have Barry or one of them just look in on her Diaz could go after her since she was Laurel’s mother and Black Siren formed an attachment to Quentin. He could go after Mrs. Lance for the same reason.”

“I’ll make the drive personally.” Dinah tells me as the guard reenters the visitor’s center. 

“Time’s up, D.” The guard tells us when he comes up to the table. 

“I’m here if you want to talk again,” I tell Dinah as she gets up from the bench.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments always put a smile on my face.


End file.
